


Coming Home

by DesertFlower303



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forest Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertFlower303/pseuds/DesertFlower303
Summary: Basically this is how I WISH the forest scene in 4x02 had ended. :P
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore
Kudos: 2





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the first smut fic I EVER posted. Let me know what you think.

Elena pulls Stefan's arms back around her. "I didn't say take them off. It feels good." He wants to teach her how to speed run, but she has other ideas and from the sound of his voice she can tell he's catching on.

"Hmm… what does it feel like?" He asks, leaning his head over her shoulder, his voice taking on a low rough edge the way he always does when he plays seduction with her.

Elena leans back into him, tilting her head into the crook of his neck, breathing deep, soft hints of musk and earth filling her nostrils. "It feels like you're touching every nerve on my body…" she says suggestively, edging him on, daring him to take her over. Stefan's hands rested lightly around her waist rubbing gently, coaxing her to make a move.

"Mmm… everything is heightened…" Stefan whispers roughly, bringing his lips to her ear, brushing his fingertips down the exposed skin on her forearm.

It's like thousands of tiny hands reaching into her, caressing her, sending tingles of electricity through her entire body. Every sense is acutely alive and aware of him and every move he makes. Elena leans into him closer as he leans into her, completely moulded into each other, perfectly connected. His breath is steady but laced with urgency as his cheek brushes against the back of her ear.

"Taste… smell… sight… touch…"

Her breath quickens, she feels blood rushing to her cheeks, her heart pounding harder and faster… damn him and the things he could do to her with barely a touch, barely a whisper… His voice is magnetic drawing her to him, impossible to resist.

All the times she's been with him… not one inch of him is unexplored, not one area of him that she doesn't know by heart… as amazing as being with him always has been, none of it could compare to this… this is different, _she_ is different, stronger, sharper, more passionate than she's thought could be possible. As a human Stefan's pull was always undeniable to her, such a magnetic attraction to him, such love and want and need… it was like gravity pulling them together, like being lifted from the earth to a place of bliss, like burning in a fire that did not consume, but rather smoldered feeding each other, bringing life to each other. She's never experienced the kind of knowing she has with Stefan, this incredible sense of completeness, of home, something transcendent, a mutual understanding between them that they were _for_ each other, like whatever higher power there was had placed them together, had orchestrated their meeting.

As a human she'd known all this. It's what had given her the strength to hold onto him no matter what. Stefan was _hers_ completely and _she_ was _his_. As a vampire it is _intoxicating_ in ways she's never thought possible.

Stefan's lips caress her neck, hands roaming along her sides, down the bare skin on her arms, across her torso, his nose tracing a line along her neck, breathing her in as his lips explored her throat, teasing her, inviting her to make a move. Her entire body is alive with passion and need… she needs him, all of him… her breath is beginning to come in gasps as her lips fall open, the fire burning higher, brighter… no longer able to bear the separation she spins to devour his lips hungrily, pulling his face to hers and mounting him, wrapping her legs around him as he simultaneously grabs her legs and backs her up against a tree, pressing himself into her as he kisses her like his life depends on her to breathe.

It is rough… passionate… everything they want, everything they have so sorely missed being away from each other so long. Everything about him is enhanced, intensely vivid, it feels like being in slow motion though everything is faster. She slides down from her perch, brushing over Stefan's already present bulge, her mouth never leaving his. A low growl escapes his lips as he presses himself against her, his hands cradling her face as they enjoy each other. Elena rips off his shirt as exposing his bare chest to her hungry mouth as he tossed it aside… god… the smell of him, the taste of him… it is all so much more than she remembers and she is loving every second as Stefan yanks open the zip of her hoody and the top button on her pants in one swift move, before slipping his hands to the small of her back and resuming their kiss this time a little slower, sucking on her lips drawing her further and further in.

"Stefan!" Elena gasps as his hands slipped under her singlet to caress the tender underneath, teasing around the rim of her pants thumbs grasping her sides as he moves his mouth to her neck tracing kisses down slowly along her throat to her collar. His hands maneuver her out of her hoody and soon after her singlet leaving them both bare from the waist up, bar her bra which he seems content to leave on for now as he caresses the sides of her breasts tracing his kisses back up to her mouth, whispering an "I love you" before taking her breath away with his mouth, his tongue meeting hers as they delve deeper, more intimate…

Elena sinks into him, longing for connection while also wanting to drag it out, the painfully sweet sensation of having him but not completely _having_ him. 'Could there ever be enough with Stefan?' she silently muses. She can feel herself moistening, a burning ache building inside of her longing for to be soothed. Stefan's hands traced their way down her torso to her pants, zipping them open and then slipping his hands in to cup her ass as a low moan escapes her lips. She feels him smile as he breaks their kiss to remove her pants entirely. She slips her feet out and kicks them aside, wasting no time unbuckling his belt when he is at face level with her again, yanking off his pants before trailing kisses from his waist up teasing the top of his briefs with her fingertips as she makes her way up his chest, letting her tongue snake out as she comes to his neck, sucking and gently biting her way to his ear where she whispers, "I love you" with gentle urgency as she wraps one leg around him pulling him closer.

Stefan can't begin to describe the effect she has on him. He feels stronger yet vulnerable in so many different ways. For a moment he simply gazes at her one hand holding her leg, the other firm against her upper back skillfully removing her bra. Her eyes locked with his as she shrugged it off, completely bare before him, love and want and need pouring out of her. He has missed her so much… "I love you" he whispers fervently before crashing his mouth into hers again, slipping his hand down under her panties caressing her ass while pulling himself close enough to grind against her, gaining a small gasp from her.

Her breasts press against him as she leans in to nibbled at his neck. He feels her hands against him, caressing him through his briefs, his breath coming sharper as he closes his eyes feeling her slip her hand inside, gently grasping him as he groans into her ear sending fire through entire being. She slides his briefs down just enough to drag her palm over the underside of his shaft, now incredibly hard, almost throbbing with desire for her. Stefan moans lightly as she brings her eyes back to his. "I love _you_ " she whispers as she begins gently enveloping and rubbing him, enticing him on agonisingly.

More than anything Stefan wants to merge their burning sweet agony, but he also wants to please her more… to give her everything… he wants to hear her cry out his name again and again as he drives her over the edge into blissful oblivion. He slips his fingers inside her panties playing with her soft, silk-like flesh… so wet… so hungry for him… her breath comes in small gasps as he explores her delicate folds, concentrating on her sensitive spot while teasing just barely inside her… he can feel her opening for him, growing wetter, hotter… her small cries becoming louder as he does his best, always his best for her.

Her hips gently rock toward him, urging him inside, pleading. He lowers her leg, slowly dragging off her panties, kissing his way down, tossing them aside before kissing his way back up again, taking his time, spreading her legs a little to get to her inner thighs. On impulse he throws one of her legs over his shoulder and looks up at her with a wicked grin as he caresses her hips and then moves to kiss her most sensitive spot, just inside her soft folds… oh god… He knows her body better than his own and he's taking full advantage of it as he tongues and sucks while slipping his fingers inside of her… one… then two, slipping in and out, twisting and as he does, slowly, passionately, earning her moans and gasping his name until she can't bear it anymore.

"Stefan!" She urges breathlessly, "please…"

He takes the hint, releasing her leg off his shoulder and trailing kisses, sucking, teasing gently up to her face again, where he places the tenderest of kisses on her lips before lifting her completely off the ground, drinking in the ecstasy in her eyes as he wraps her legs firmly around his waist and slides carefully inside her, allowing her to take him in slowly, grinding deeper and deeper as breathes heavily against her mouth in between kisses. She digs her heels into his lower back as he grinds in and out of her slowly… deeply… agonizingly… She locks her arms over his shoulders for support and devours his mouth as he picks up the pace, thrusting deeper, harder as she encourages him on, both of them now moaning and gasping in tandem, layered in sweat, mouths constantly connected, kissing, sucking, panting like they're running a race.

Elena's cries grow higher and less controlled as Stefan carries her into the the most amazing place she'd ever been with him. She can't speak, she can't open her eyes… all she can do is hold onto him, her forehead pressed to his as he drives her into what she can only describe as _complete oblivion_. It's as if the world has stopped spinning and she can see him clearer than ever before… they lock gazes in an instant, mouths wide, eyes glazed and black with desire. He feels her tremble as she arrives, he feels her body clench around him as they both explode in the most beautiful agony they've ever felt…

Stefan's face spread into the most genuine and brilliant smile she's ever seen on him as he draws his face in to kiss her, lingering as she releases herself and steps down from him, keeping herself pressed to him returning his kiss her hands caressing his face and the base of his skull. She has never felt closer to him, never more together, never more _alive_.

He gazes down at her his heart _aching_ with love and passion for her. She's awakened something so deep inside of him… they are connected so intrinsically, irrevocably… it is beyond words, beyond his ability to comprehend… all he knows is _she is a part of him_ and _he is a part of her_. Without her he is incomplete and so is she. After so long apart, abroad on a sea of endless strangers, endless pain and torture, guilt and shame… it's like coming home… _she_ is his home. A home he never intends to leave again.


End file.
